Raising Harry
by JadeRoseStar
Summary: Harry is raised by his loving aunt, alongside his cousin, in the wizarding world. Will be making changes to this story.
1. Chapter 1

The young mother ignored the 'cat' perched on the fence, even though she knew what it really was, as she walked down the sidwalk, the hand of her son in her own. When her son began to whine that he wanted ice cream she scolded him and told him he wouldn't be getting any ice cream.

At her scolding the child threw a tantrum which resulted with him getting a whack on his bottom and a sharp reprimed from his mother. The boy stared up at her in surprise after she spanked him. "You can't always get your way Dudley." Was all she said before she started off down the sidewalk once more.

Later that day, when he got home form work, she told her husband that their house was being watched then asked him if he had noticed anything weird during his day and he answered that he had. "What do you think it means?" He asked after he told her what he witnessed.

"I'm not sure but I think the magical Dark Lord has been defeated and if I'm right, which I hope I'm not, we might be receiving word that my sister and her husband are lost to us..." She stated, trailing off at the end of the sentence.

The family went about the rest of their day as they usally would so that nothing seemed off about them, the parents never letting their son know something is wrong as they kept to their normal routine.

As night fell the mother sang her son to sleep and laid him in his cradle once he was sound asleep then joined her husband in their bedroom, after she was done shutting off all the lights. The next morning she was the firt one up and hurried downstairs to the front door where she jerked open it, praying she would find nothing but the milk that was delivered to their home.

At the sight of her nephew in the elder wizard's arms she pressed a hand to her mouth, tears in her eyes, she quickly scooped the basket up and made her way quickly to the next door neighber, knowing the family that lived there would take care of Harry while Vernon was home.

Andromeda Tonks was in the process of cooking breakfast for her husband and young daughter when a frantic knock sounded on the front door. "Now what?" She mummered as she moved to answer the door and was shocked to see the tear-stained face of Petunia Dursley with a basket in her arms.

"What's the matter Petunia?" She questioned as she helped the other woman inside and over to the couch.

""Lily and James...poor Harry...can you watch him until Vernon leaves for work...I think it's time for me to sign the divorce papers and move into the wizarding world so I can protect myself, my son and Harry." She gasped through her sobs.

"Of course I can watch young Harry, Nymphadora would love to have him visit. You just go clean yourself up and head back home to care for your own amily so Vernon doesn't suspect a thing. Ted, Nymphadora and I will be over to help you pack as soon as his car is no longer in sight." She comforted Petunia as she took Harry from her.

Petunia nodded and stood up to do as Andromeda told her to, stumbling up the stairs to the bathroom where she could wash her face and prepare herself to face the day, though it would be hard for her to do so without breaking down.

As soon as she was sure Vernon wouldn't be ablr to tell anything was wrong she headed back to her house just as Vernon woke up. "Is that you Pet?" He called down the stairs.

"Yes dear, I was just getting the milk before I started breakfast for you and Dudley." She called back and headed ffor the kitchen to begin cooking.

Andromeda watched from the window as she waited for Vernon to leave for work and, as soon as his car was out of sight, she picked up the papers that her husband, Ted, had helped her and Petunia with and made her way over to the Dursley home.

The minute the door was open she was talking, "If you will take Dudley over to my home Ted will watch him so we can get started on moving you and the two boys out of Privet drive. While you are getting your son ready I will start packing and you can sign the papers then help me pack."

Petunia simply nodded as she let Andromeda in before she went upstairs to get Dudley ready for the day. The rest of the day found Petunia and Andromeda packing up all of Dudley and Petunia's things plus everything Petunia had left from when her and Lily where younger.

"Do you know where you want to go?" Ted asked Petunia as he joined the two woman and Petunia nodded.

"Lily and James informed me of the location of Potter manor and said that if I ever need a safe haven then I could go there and I...we are defintly in need of a safe haven."

"But Potter manor's not safe anymore." Andromeda protested.

"It will be once I have hired a few goblins to ward it. James intrusted me with the Potter family vault key before him and Lily went into hiding besides I need to make a trip to Gringotts to have my sister and brother-in-law's will read." Petunia replied as she watched ed shrink the boxes that contained everything she was taking with her and stuck them in his pocket before vanishing in front of them.

"You, Ted and little Dora could come live with us, heaven knows I'll need the help when Harry starts doing accidental magic. If you can think of anyone else who wouldn't mind moving into Potter manor with us then they're more then welcome to."

Andromeda blinked in surprise before a grin spread across her face. "I'll go start packing our stuff as soon as Ted's back. That way he can take you and the children to Potter manor. I'll see you there." With that she was out the door just as Ted returned.

"Do I even want to know?" He quipped as he helped his daughter onto his back and picked up Harry's basket while Petunia lifted Dudley into her arms then the five of them vanished. Once they arrived at Potter manor Petunia informed him what her and Andromeda had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Ted Tonks was a sensible man so when his wife informed him that they were going to move into Potter manor with one Petunia Dursley, soon to be Evens again, her son and nephew who's parents were murdered not too long ago, he shook his head but didn't bother arguing with his wife as he knew he wouldn't win.

The two families were soon unpacking at the very spacious manor as soon as the children were corraled in the nursery, which was located in the north and the Potter's personal, wing, which Petunia claimed for her and the boys.

The Tonks settled on the east wing, where Ted had already unpacked his and Andromeda's things and was helping Nymphadora her things, now that she had chosen her room, while Andromeda helped Petunia.

Once they were finished unpacking, Petunia and Andromeda plopped down in chairs that were in the Potter wing sitting room. "What do you want to do now that you're moved into your new home?" Andromeda asked.

"I'll be heading for Gringotts to take care of business there then find out who had betrayed Lily, James and Harry to this so called dark lord and make them pay." Petunia responded.

"It was Sirius Black he has been proven to be a DeathEater and will be thrown into Azkaban." Andromeda's words caused Petunia to jerk up and a scowl settled onto her face.

"How do you know he's a DeathEater? Has anyone even bother to look at his arm for the mark of _his_ followers or did everyone just assume to be one and decide his fate to rot in your wizard prison!" She ranted. "I know Sirius and he is no DeathEater! Far from it in fact, I've seen both his arms and they are mark free!

Was he even given a trial for what everyone claimed he has done, better yet has anyone even bothered to take a closer look at that rat, Pettigrew. He never uncovered his arms after James and Lily's wedding, even when we went swimming and he was invited!"

Andromeda silently watched and listened to Petunia as she ranted. "You're telling me that Black's arm didn't bear the mark of Voldemort and that you think Pettigrew's did. This changes everything, I'll go to the Minstry while you're at Gringotts and get things straightened out before Sirius is sent to Azkaban, or if he's already there, to have him freed. If he is given a triel then I'll insist of having his arms uncovered as proof that he's no DeathEater."

"Thank you Andi, this means a lot. Sirius was there for me everytime Vernon got violent after we were married and has healed me the best he could whenever I ran to him after a beating. When he's proven to be innocent of what he's being accused of I would like to have him, and Remus Lupin, to move in with us. Remus will have his own cabin out on the grounds for full moon nights of course.

Yes, I do know that he's a werewolf but I don't care as long as he stays away from us on full moon nights I won't kick him out and Sirius will be sharing the north wing with the boys and I since he is Harry's Godfather."

"Very well, I shall drop you off at Gringotts then make my way to the Minstry." Andromeda stated as she stood and held an arm out for Petunia to take, which she did, and soon found herelf standing on the steps leading up to the bank. "I'll return for you in a few hours so if I'm not here when you're finished, go ahead and wander the shops of Diagon alley."

Petunia nodded once and Andromeda left to go to the Minstry. After she was gone, Petunia turned a strolled into the bank and up to the nearest empty desk, except for the goblin of course. "I'm here to see the one in charge of my sister's, Lily Potter, will and, if possible, withdraw some money from the Potter vault, I have the key, as well as hire a goblin or two to ward Potter manor, as I, my son, my nephew and another family has taken refuge in."

She placed the key on the counter for the goblin to inspect then took it back when he handed it to her. He shouted for another goblin to take her to the Potter's account manager before he turned to the next person in line. Petunia nodded to him as she followed the other goblin further into the bank.

Petunia stepped out of the bank, glad to have taken care of what she needed to, with a copy of James and Lily's wills and a Gringotts bank card as well as a few other items. While she was there she listed Sirius and the Tonks as Harry and Dudley's magical guardians and herself as their non-magical guardian so they would have some one to look after them if something were to happen to any of them.

She glanced around at the different stores as she walked along Diagon alley, making note on which ones to enter as she did. The first one she entered was the owl emporyiam to get herself, Andromeda/Ted and Nymphadora an owl so they could keep in contact with those they chose to as well as a few owls for Potter manor for anyone to use.

After she sent the owls to the manor, she went into the wizard pet store to buy Dudley and Harry both a pet, even though she knew she would be the one caring for them until both boys were old enough to understand how to care for their pets themselves.

She came back out with a puppy for each boy as well as a snake for Harry and a kitten for Dudley, intent on spoiling both boys at this time. Andromeda found her just as she neared the broom store. "Here, let me take those cages home for you Petunia." She said and Petunia gratefully handed each cage to her then entered the store to get two children's brooms for the boys.

Done there she went to Florish and Blotts to pick up books on wizarding customs along with some books to teach Dudley and Harry once they were old enough followed by a stop to the robe shop get herself some robes for when she had to come to the wizarding world so she would fit in better even though she is a non-magical.

As she waited for her order to be done at the robe shop she went to pick out three trunks, the best they had to offer then to the camping goods store to get a tent, one that was the size of a small manor, for when the boys felt like camping. Her last stop was the displaced house elf office to try and find the missing Potter elves and send them back to the manor.

"May I help you Miss?" The wizard in charge asked Petunia the minute she stepped into the building.

"Yes, I'm looking for the Potter house elves so I may return to where they belong."

"I see, their names."

Mimsy, Flobby, Flippy, Runt, Glimmer, Hunny and Vlam."

"Wait here and I shall go retrieve them for you miss." He walked into the back of the building and returned after several minutes with the elves listed.

"Mistress Pet! You have come for us!" All of them chorused, happy to see Petunia, and swarmed around her.

"It's good to see you all as well but I need you to return to Potter manoor and get the unused parts ready to use once more as we will be having others move in with us." She instructed and the elves nodded before they popped away.

Once the elves were gone Petunia went to pick up her robes, where Andromeda waited for her and the two of them returned to the manor to find it already warded and the elves at work. Mimsy greeted them at the front door, offering to take the things and informing Petunia of Sirius arrivel.

She shot a surprised but pleased look at Andromeda who simply shrugged with a grin. "I may have stormed into the Minstry and demanded a trial for my cousin and his release when they couldn't find the dark mark anywhere on him. Good thing I got there when I did, they were about to snap his wand and send him to Azkaban without a trial.

I swear old Crouch has lost it and has become no better then the deatheaters he throws into prison, attempting to send a pureblood, and last living male BLack to Azkaban, that's a crime of itself. I'd like to see how Crouch fares at Azkaban for what he just tried." Andromeda ranted.

Petunia let her rant as the two of them headed up the stairs to track down Sirius, who they found playing with Harry, Dudley and Nymphadora. Both women smiled at the sight and silently watched him play with the children. "You know he would make a good father one day." Andromeda finally annoucened their prescense to the four of them, making all four stop their play.

Sirius stood up and strolled over to the women "Thanks for getting me out of being sent to Azkaban, cousin." He said as he lightly kissed her hand, like he had been taught.

"It wasn't just me Petunia was the one who mentioned to me the truth when she found out what had happened. You should be thanking her as well." Andromeda answered and smiled at Sirius, who had turned his attention towards her.

"Glad to see you finally decided to leave that monster, he didn't deserve such a beautiful woman." He told her as he kissed her hand as well. "Thank you for telling Andi the truth."

"I'll leave you two alone, come on Dora help me take Harry and Dudley to our wing to play." Andromeda remarked as she herded the three children out of the Potter wing.

As soon as she was sure they were gone, Petunia turned back to Sirius, a slight frown o nher face. "We need to talk." She intoned blandly to which Sirius winched, sure he was in trouble for losing his temper and going after Peter. "I would like to invite Remus live with us, I'm having a small cabin constructed for him on full moon nights and would also like to make him Dudley's Godfather, since you are already Harry's."

"I'll send him an owl right now to invite him over for dinner tonight so you can ask him." He exclaimed as he ran from the Potter wing for the owly, excited to see Remus again. Petunia chuckled as she watched him leave before she headed to take a long, relaxing bath.

Remus had just arrived home from his job to find an unknown owl waiting for him. After he checked the letter it had for him for any dark spells or jinxes and, finding none, opened it to nearly drop it in surprise.

He had heard from Dumbledore that Sirius was innocent of all charges against him, to Remus relief, and sent a reply back, stating that he would love to join Sirius for dinner, not suspecting the other surprise he would get upon arriving at the address which came with the letter.


	3. Sirius Weasleys

Molly Weasley waved her wand around in the kitchen as she made breakfast for her family when a Potter family house elf popped into her home. "I have a letter, an invitation, for you and your family from Mistress Lily's sister, Mistress Pet." The house elf informed her.

"Thank you Mimsy, does your mistress require a reply?" Molly responded as she took the letter from her.

"No Mistress, she included a port-key for you and your family if you choose to accept." Mimsy replied then popped out. Molly opened and read the letter once she was alone, as she read she slumped into a chair in surprise, tears showing on her face.

Her husband, Arthur, moved quickly to her side as soon as he noticed the tears on her face. "Molly, dear, what's the matter? Did someone send you a hurtful letter?" He demanded to know.

Instead of answering him vocally she hand him the letter, a small smile on her lips. Arthur took the letter and read it, his eyes opening wide as he did. "We've been invited to live at Potter Manor with Lily's sister and her family." He whispered in awe and slight disbelief.

"I don't think this is a joke Arthur, Mimsy brought it herself. I say we at least try it out for a week, though it will be hard leaving the Burrow." Molly said and Arthur, after he thought about it, agreed and told her to start packing while he went to work.

Petunia was going through a photo album that had belonged to Lily and came across a picture of Lily and James wedding day. In the picture were James, Sirius, Remus, Peter. "Why couldn't have things stayed the way they were?' She sighed to Sirius, who was sat next to her.

Sirius took the album to set it aside and made her look at him, "Don't dwell on the past Petunia, focus only on the now and future. Your boys need you...I do as well. When I first met you and found that you were being courted by Vernon, I was jealous that he got to you first but now..."

Petunia drew back in shock, "Are you saying that you... Sirius Black are you attempting to court me?" She gasped and Sirius nodded, is cheeks a light pink. "Oh Sirius, I'm...I'm flattered." She murmured a blush on her own cheeks and her eyes glittered in happiness.

Mimsy, who was at the door and unseen by them, silently left, not wanting to disturb them, and went to find Andromeda to let her know that the Weasley, at least part of them, had arrived. "Thank you Mimsy. Show them into the visiting room and I shall be down in a minute." She instructed the elf.

"Molly, I'm glad you decided to accept our invitation to move into Potter manor with your family. This place is more than big enough for just two families plus two bachelors so Petunia and I are going through and inviting any we feel deserve to move in with us. Now there are two wings left unlived in, the south wing and west wing, so you may take you pick." Andromeda greeted as she came into the visiting room.

"Andromeda, it's good to see you and thank you for the invitation. These are my children, Percy, the twins Fred and George, Ronald though we call him Ron, and Ginny, Arthur is at work but will be joining us this evening. I also have to older boys who are attending Hogwarts, and will join us for Christmas break and summer break. We'll take the south wing, thank you."

"Please, just call me Andi, everyone else here does. How about I show you to your part of the manor so you may get settled in before lunch."

Molly smiled and replied, "I will, thank you, that would be wonderful Andi." As Petunia joined in helping get the family, after Mimsy let her know the Weasley's had arrived, get settled in the two women chatted, getting to know each other.

A week after the Weasley's moved into the manor, Petunia was going through a few of Lily's things and an idea came to mind, why not open the rest of the manor's rooms to young witches and wizards who are muggle-born. She instantly set aside what she was doing and went to pen a letter to Dumbledore about her idea in hopes that he would agree to help.

Dumbledore was in his office at Hogwarts when the owl from Petunia arrived and he quickly relieved the owl of the letter. A smile came to his face as he read her idea and , agreeing to help left to deliver it, along with it a list of all the muggle-borns and half-bloods, himself, as he wanted to talk with Petunia and see how Harry is doing.

"It's so good that you came for a visit Albus. Did you get the owl I sent?" Petunia greeted as he was showed into the visiting room by Mimsy.

"I did, allowing muggle-borns to live at Potter manor is a wonderful idea, where do you want to start. I made a list of every muggle-born and half-blood that was born around the same time as Harry. Ah, Sirius, so good to see you my boy." Dumbledore said and greeted Sirius when he walked into the room with Harry and Dudley.

"Hello Albus, it's good to see you as well. Say hello to Headmaster Dumbledore boys." Both boys raised their faces to look at Dumbledore and did as Sirius told them then Harry tugged on Sirius robe.

"We go pway 'ith Won now, Paddy?" He begged and Sirius smiled down at him.

"Of course you can Harry, do you want to come Dudley or would you rather stay with your mum." In answer Dudley let go of Sirius hand and toddled over to Petunia. "Alright, come on Harry, let's go visit the Weasley's." He said and left, lifting Harry into his arms as he did.

Harry waved as Sirius carried him out of the room, a smile on his face. Petunia smiled and waved back. "It seems you made the right choice by leaving Vernon and coming here, I've been to check up on him and he's turned into a most horrid man since you three moved out.

I must warn you not to ever set foot in the muggle world while he's alive, he's looking for you and using everything in his power to do so. Luckily for you he has no power in the magical world so you'll be safe as long as you remain here. Now, I think there is other business to discuss."

"Yes, I would like to open Potter manor to muggle-born wizards and witches particularly those who have been shunned or abandoned by their families. For those who have been accepted by their families, maybe invite the whole family to move in. There is still a empty wing left to fill and it's mostly guest rooms with personal loos attached." Petunia explained as she waved for Dumbledore to have a seat.

Dumbledore nodded, listening, as he sat down. "It seems you have thought about this since you owled me earlier and I am willing to help you, in fact I've written up a list of every muggle-born and half-blood child that should be attending Hogwarts with Harry." He handed the list to Petunia so she could look it over.


	4. The family grows

Vernon Dursley sat in some bar, ranting to whoever would listen about how his wife divorced him, after packing up and taking his son and freak of a nephew with her, as drunk as he could get. The bartender frowned as he ordered another beer and refused to serve him.

"You will bloody serve me another drink!" Vernon screamed as he got to his feet, prepared to go over the bar at the man but ended up with a loaded shotgun in his face.

"Get out of my bar now before I'm forced to get the authorities involved." The bartender growled and Vernon backed down, knowing when to retreat even in his drunken state, left the bar and staggered home though he didn't make it that far as he was mugged and left for dead on his way home.

His lifeless body was found the next morning by a dentist, one Doctor Granger, on his way to work and reported it to the authorities. Afterwards he went about his day without giving the dead, and obvious drunk, man in the alley another thought. At the end of their work day, he and his wife closed up their business and went to pick up their daughter, Hermione, from preschool and returned to their home.  
>~<p>

When the small family got home they were surprised to be greeted by two people, a man and woman, in robes. "May we come in, we wish to discuss something with you?" The elderly appearing man asked.

"Of course, please come in and have a seat." Robert Granger smiled and invited them in, his wife, who carried their daughter, entered their home behind him and their guests. "What is it you wish to discuss with us?" Robert questioned as soon as they were settled in the family room.

"An acquaintance of ours has invited you and you family to move in with her and a few others. You see she has been given custody of her nephew after his parents were killed and her sister's husband comes from a rich family. In his will her sister's husband left his Family estate to her so she may raise their sons properly and there is more then enough room for them."

"But why, we don't even know this woman... or you for that matter? Who are you people?" Jean Granger demanded to know as she held Hermione closer to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Albus Dumbledore and this is Minerva McGonagall, we run a school for children with, shall we say, special talents."

"And what this have to do with our Hermione?" Jean questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your Hermione's name has been added to our list of children who have these special talents. Let me ask you something, do either of you believe in magic?"

"Magic, you're joking right. Magic isn't real." Robert scoffed as Jean lowered her eyes to look at their daughter, who was playing on the floor.

"Suppose you can prove magic is real, then we will take up on the offer to move so Hermione will be around other children like her." Jean stated though her husband protested. A few seconds later found the Granger's packing up what they would need to make the move and closing their business.

As soon as the adult Granger's saw where they were going to be living from then on, their mouths fell open. "It's so big, when you said Potter manor I was expecting a large house not a castle." Robert gasped as he, his wife and daughter followed McGongall to the front door.

As they drew nearer to the door it was flung open and two red headed children come running through it, laughing, followed by a red haired woman screaming at them. The woman stopped when she noticed McGongall and the Granger's.

"I'm sorry, please do come in. Are you one of the new families that will be staying in the west wing? I'm Molly Weasley and the children you saw run off are my twins Fred and George, just two of my brood. My two oldest, Bill and Charlie, are already attending Hogwarts, next is Percy followed by the twins, Ron and Ginny.

Welcome to Potter Manor, here let me help you with your things. What are we to call you?" Molly greeted as she lead them to the west wing, where some other families have already arrived and were settled into their chosen rooms.

"Hello , it's nice to meet you, you may call me Jean Granger, this is my husband Robert and daughter Hermione. Are you the one who invited us to live here?"

"Oh dear no, that would Petunia Evens an, please, just call me Molly. She's letting the house elves know what they are to cook for dinner tonight and shall join us shortly, ah here we are, the west wing. Go ahead and pick a empty room and we'll get you settled before you meet the other families staying in the west wing."


End file.
